Limerick Schlimerick
by idealskeptic
Summary: One-shot. Prequel to Twilight. Jacob Black is a little boy with two bossy older sisters and only his dad for a parent. When his sisters flee the house for a sleepover Leah, after a frog incident Jacob carried out, it's time for some father-son bonding time... over movies, pizza, and the homework of writing a limerick. It's the best night Jacob's had in a long time.


**Don't own it.**

**A Note: **This was the last one of the PTB prompts I wrote. I think it's kind of funny, sweet, and cute. I hope you do too. And it should not make anyone cry!

The theme? **Write a limerick.**

* * *

**Limerick Schlimerick**

Billy groaned as the screen door slammed and running footsteps pounded into the house and down the narrow hallway to the two bedrooms. He silently counted to three and, just when he expected it, heard his daughters shriek in unison.

"Dad! Dad!" Rebecca got to him first, leaving Rachel to be involved in a lot of thumping in the bedroom.

"Is your sister beating up your brother?" Billy asked before she could say anything else.

"Yeah, but she's got a good reason! He threw a frog in our room! Right at Rachel!"

"Rachel!" Billy shouted, deciding not to tell Rebecca not to shout because he was going to yell at everyone. "Rachel, stop beating up your brother! Jacob, find the frog and put it outside! Now!"

Jacob thudded around some more before appearing in the living room, frog in hand.

"Outside," Billy said. "Go."

When his nine year old son was gone, he turned to his twelve year old twin daughters. "Can't you give him a little break? He's just a kid."

"Can't you make him play outside with Quil and Embry?" Rachel said as she carefully checked herself to see if the frog she'd never touched had left a mark on her clothes.

"Bet you anything Quil and Embry are, and were, outside during this whole thing. Think about it, they don't have sisters to pester so they borrow Jacob's."

Rachel and Rebecca exchanged looks and nodded, speaking the silent twin-speak that drove Billy and Jacob batty. "Can we sleep at Leah's tonight?" Rebecca asked. "She already asked us because her dad bought a new tent and said she could have a sleepover in the yard."

Billy knew the question was coming because Harry had warned him. "Yeah, fine," he agreed, eager for a little peace and some father-son bonding time. "But don't beat up her little brother either, alright?"

They nodded in unison. "Oh, Leah's dad says that Bella's in Forks and we should think about inviting her. Do we have to?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, you do. Go call her," he told them, even though he knew very well that the last thing shy, pale Bella Swan would want to do is camp out.

Rebecca groaned and trudged over to the phone on the wall.

"Keep Jacob in the house, will you?" Rachel asked me. "It's going to be bad enough with Seth hanging around, we don't need Jacob and his dumb friends too."

"We'll do our thing and you girls do yours. Now," he said, giving her his best 'I mean business' look, "go tell Jacob to come back in here, please."

Rachel watched to the door and shouted her brother's name at the top of her lungs. Billy could only sigh.

Three hours later, he and Jacob were finishing off a pizza that they'd made after watching _Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace_, and _Toy Story 2 _was up next. "Dad? Will you help me with my homework for Monday before we watch the next movie?"

Billy very nearly choked on his soda. Sunday nights of late had been dedicated to forcing his son to sit down and do his homework. For him to ask to do it on a Saturday, in between a movie fest, was shocking. And that was putting it mildly. "You feeling okay, Jake?"

"Yeah, I just want to get this one thing done because it's bugging me and it's hard."

"Math? Science?" Billy asked hopefully, because he was best at those subjects.

Jacob shook his head. "English. We have to write a limerick." He dug around in his tattered backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper. "See, these are the instructions. Can you help me?"

Billy read over the directions, which seemed pretty much Greek to him, and sighed. "I've never written a limerick before, but we'll get it done."

They worked for forty-five minutes, writing silly limericks and deciding he couldn't use those for school. When they both finally felt like they had it down, Jacob wrote one on his own. It was just what his teacher wanted, based on what Billy read on the instruction sheet, and he had Jacob recopy it in neater handwriting where it was supposed to be.

His son ran off then to go to the bathroom and put his pajamas on before they started _Toy Story_ and, pen in hand, Billy wrote his own limerick on the top of the pizza box.

_There once was a boy from La Push_

_Who loved to play hard in the bush_

_The boy's father, named Billy_

_Well, he thought his son very silly_

_And his sisters, they always yelled shush!_

"Look," he said when Jacob returned, "I wrote you a limerick."

Jacob laughed hard at what his father had written and gave him a hug before he settled onto the couch and pulled the blankets up around his shoulders. "Start the movie, Dad."

Billy pressed 'play' on the remote and got ready to watch.

Jacob was asleep before the movie was half over and Billy was hardly more awake. He thought about waking the boy up and telling him to go to bed but he changed his mind. If the girls could have their sleepover, Jacob deserved a special night too.

An hour before dawn, Jacob woke up and took in his surroundings. He grinned when he saw that he'd got to spend the night in the living, surrounded by pizza, soda, movies, and his dad. Then he remembered the limerick and crept as quietly as he could into the kitchen where he found a pair of scissors. He cut the poem off the box and tiptoed to his bedroom.

Hidden beneath his bed, beneath a pile of dirty socks, because his sisters would never snoop beyond those, was a shoebox that his mom had given him to keep his most important things in. He lifted the lid and picked up the picture of him and his mom, kissing it just like he always did, before he slipped his dad's limerick into the box.

It only took a few seconds to put the box back, cover it again with dirty socks, and return to the living room.

Billy knew, when he woke up, that Jacob had taken the limerick and it made his heart swell with love for his only son.

**The End**


End file.
